


wrapped around your finger

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	wrapped around your finger

**♡**

you know, i never expected to be wrapped around your finger like this. 

our meeting was certainly...well, not the best. but you didn’t sweep me off my feet just literally. am i mad in the head? no, just mad at how charming you are. 

you smile and i find myself slipping away into another dimension. let alone what happens when you flirt with me. it feels like i’m taming the devil himself, except you never grow old. and i never get hurt. all i feel are these bubbles in my chest and strings wrapped around my heart which all are because of you. 

an evil sorcerer? i don’t see you that way. misunderstood, at worst, and my hero, at best. i’m sure it’s improper for a princess to court one like you, but i don’t care! considering i’m going to rule, doesn’t that mean i should have a say? have a choice in my king?

for you are definitely my king. the king of my future hyrule, king of my heart, king of my whole universe. i can’t go even a few minutes without thinking of you. thinking of your deep aura and how it makes me calm to be wrapped in your arms and have your long purple hair draped over my face. 

i’m all yours. and you’re all mine. some might say i’m only with you to placate you, but they’d be more than wrong—i’m with you purely out of choice, and i’m the luckiest person in hyrule to l be so. oh, my vaati. i wish they could all see you the way i do. 

then again, if they all saw you the way i do, they’d all fall madly in love as well. and i would be very upset if someone were to go after you, dear. 

i often daydream of our lazy nights in front of the fireplace, me in your lap and you holding me. warmth and comfort and love, nothing else. none of the people who don’t understand you. none of the people who don’t understand me. 

none of the people who don’t understand us. 

for while i’m wrapped around your finger, you’re also wrapped right around mine.


End file.
